Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to routing on a die, and more particularly, to middle of line (MOL) routing on a die.
Background
A semiconductor die may include many semiconductor devices (e.g., transistors). The semiconductor devices may be interconnected by one or more metal layers to form integrated circuits. As the dimensions of devices scale down, routing congestion on a die increases, making it more difficult to interconnect devices on the die.